Sifilide
La sifilide, conosciuta anche come lue (dal greco λύω=sciolgo) e numerosi altri nomi, è una malattia infettiva a prevalente trasmissione sessuale. È causata da un batterio (il Treponema pallidum) dell'ordine delle spirochete, che si presenta al microscopio come un piccolo filamento a forma di spirale. Il contagio oltre che per via sessuale può estendersi, nella donna gravida con infezione recente, attraverso la placenta al feto che presenta in tal caso un quadro di sifilide congenita con malformazioni che possono interessare: la cute e le mucose, l'apparato scheletrico, l'occhio, il fegato, il rene e il sistema nervoso centrale. Pertanto questo morbo - scoperto da Fritz Schaudinn e Erich Hoffmann nel 1905 - può essere contratto, nella forma congenita, prima ancora della nascita attraverso il sangue materno infetto o alla nascita, durante la discesa nel canale del parto. Comunque, nella maggior parte dei casi, il contagio (possibile fin dalle primissime fasi della malattia) avviene attraverso i rapporti sessuali. Per i controlli accurati che vengono effettuati prima che il sangue venga trasfuso, sono ormai rarissimi nel mondo i casi di acquisizione della malattia con le trasfusioni. La sifilide è una malattia della pelle e delle mucose che può trasmettersi non soltanto per il coito vaginale e anale, ma anche per intensi baci in bocca, e per pratiche di sesso orale come il leccare e/o succhiare il pene (anche senza eiaculazione) e leccare la vagina. Storia L'origine esatta della sifilide è tuttora sconosciuta. A lungo la storiografia europea ha sostenuto che la malattia si fosse diffusa dalle Americhe nel vecchio continente per mezzo dei marinai di Cristoforo Colombo. Da tempo questa tesi è stata parzialmente messa in discussioneVedi gli studi di C.J. Hackett (1963); Henneberg M, Henneberg RJ (1994)., ma uno studio pubblicato nel 2011 l'ha riportata nuovamente in auge. La prima epidemia di sifilide conosciuta, sembra sia scoppiata a Napoli nel 1495, a seguito della discesa del re francese Carlo VIII. Il ritorno dell'esercito francese verso nord, diffuse la malattia in tutta Italia per poi espanderla in tutta Europa, giungendo sino in Oriente. La malattia venne quindi conosciuta in quasi tutta Europa con il nome di mal francese, tranne in Francia, dove prese il nome di mal napolitain. La storia dell'attribuzione del nome sifilide è invece più chiara. Fu, infatti, il medico e scienziato veronese Girolamo Fracastoro, con la sua opera del 1530 Syphilis sive morbus gallicus ("Sifilide o il mal francese") e con il trattato De contagione et contagiosis morbis ("Sul contagio e sulle malattie contagiose") del 1546, a imporre questo termine. Fu invece il medico francese Jean Fernel ad attribuirle, nello stesso periodo, il nome di lue. Il primo trattamento efficace (grazie al farmaco Salvarsan) è stato sviluppato nel 1910 da Paul Ehrlich, a cui seguirono esperimenti con la penicillina e con la conferma della sua efficacia, avvenuta nel 1943. Molti personaggi famosi tra cui Franz Schubert, Arthur Schopenhauer, Édouard Manet e Adolf Hitler, Hitler syphilis theory revived BBC News March 12, 2003 si ritiene che avessero contratto la malattia. Epidemiologia Si ritiene che nel 1999, circa 12 milioni di persone erano infette da sifilide, con più del 90% dei casi registrati nei paesi in via di sviluppo. Essa colpisce tra le 700.000 e le 1,6 milioni di donne gravide all'anno con conseguenti aborti spontanei, bambini nati morti e il verificarsi della sifilide congenita. Nell'Africa sub-sahariana, la sifilide contribuisce a circa il 20% delle morti perinatali. L'incidenza è in proporzione più alta tra i consumatori di droghe per via endovenosa, in coloro che sono infettati da HIV e negli uomini che hanno rapporti omosessuali. Negli Stati Uniti, i tassi di sifilide nel 2007 erano sei volte maggiori negli uomini rispetto alle donne, mentre erano quasi uguali nel 1997. La sifilide era molto comune in Europa nel corso del XVIII e XIX secolo. Nel mondo sviluppato, nel corso del XX secolo, le infezioni diminuirono rapidamente, grazie alla diffusione degli antibiotici. Dal 2000, i casi di sifilide sono aumentati negli Stati Uniti, nel Regno Unito, in Australia ed in Europa, soprattutto tra la comunità omosessuale. La più alta incidenza di casi tra etereosessuali si ha, a partire dal 1990, in Cina e in Russia. Questo fatto è stato attribuito a pratiche sessuali non sicure, come la promiscuità sessuale, la prostituzione e lo scarso utilizzo del profilattico. Se non trattata, l'infezione, ha una mortalità che va dall'8% al 58%, con un tasso di mortalità maggiore nei maschi. I sintomi della sifilide sono diventati meno gravi nel corso dei degli ultimi due secoli, in parte grazie alla diffusa disponibilità di trattamenti efficaci e in parte dalla diminuzione della virulenza della spirocheta. Con il trattamento precoce si verificano poche complicazioni. La sifilide aumenta il rischio di trasmissione dell'HIV da due a cinque volte e la coinfezione è frequente (30-60% in alcuni centri urbani). Eziologia Batteriologica Il Treponema pallidum sottospecie pallidum è un batterio, Gram-negativo, altamente mobile, facente parte del phylum delle spirochete, ed è l'agente eziologico della sifilide. L'uomo è l'unico serbatoio naturale noto m Trasmissione La sifilide si trasmette principal o durante la gravidanza dalla madre al feto. La spirocheta è in grado di attravversare la mucosa, la pelle e la placenta danneggiata. È quindi trasmissibile attraverso contatti orali e attraverso rapporti sessuali vaginali e anali. Circa il 30 e il 60% delle persone esposte alla sifilide primaria o secondaria contrarranno la malattia. La contagiosità è esemplificata dal fatto che un individuo a cui vengono inoculati solo poche spirochete, può contrarre la malattia. Oltre che per via sessuale, l'infezione può essere trasmessa attraverso la trasfusione di sangue o emoderivati. tuttavia, grazie ai controlli, tale rischio si presenta molto basso. Il rischio di trasmissione da aghi condivisi appare limitato. La sifilide non può essere trasmessa attraverso sedili WC, tramite le attività quotidiane, con l'uso di vasche idromassaggio o con la condivisione di posate o indumenti. Segni e sintomi La sifilide si può presentare in una delle quattro diverse fasi: primaria, secondaria, latente e terziaria congenita. Inoltre può presentarsi anche come la "la grande imitatrice" per via delle sue varie presentazioni. Sifilide primaria La sifilide primaria viene generalmente a Sifilide primaria La sifilide primaria viene generalmente acquisita tramite diretto contatto sessuale con una persona affetta. Da circa 3 a 90 giorni dopo l'esposizione iniziale (in media 21 giorni) una lesione cutanea, chiamato sifiloma, compare nel punto di contatto. Questo generalmente (40% del tempo) si presenta come una singola, compatta, indolore, non pruriginosa [[ulcera]zione della pelle con una base pulita e bordi taglienti tra i 0,3 e 3,0 cm. La lesione, tuttavia, può assumere praticamente qualsiasi forma. Nella forma classica, essa si evolve da una macula a papula verso un'ulcera. In alcuni casi possono essere presenti lesioni multiple(~ 40%), Le lesioni multiple sono più comuni quando vi è una coinfezione con l'HIV. Le lesioni possono essere dolorose (30%) e possono verificarsi anche al di fuori dei genitali (2-7%). La posizione più comune nelle donne è il collo dell'utero (il 44%), nel pene negli uomini eterosessuali (99%) e in zona anale e rettale relativamente frequente negli uomini che fanno sesso con uomini (34%). L'ingrossamento linfonodali frequentemente (80%) si verifica intorno alla zona di infezione, e si ha 7-10 giorni dopo la formazione del sifiloma. La lesione può persistere per 3-6 settimane se non viene trattata. Sifilide secondaria Il periodo secondario inizia circa 4-10 settimane dopo l'infezione primaria. La fase secondaria è nota per i molti modi diversi in cui si può manifestare, i sintomi più comunemente coinvolgono comunque la pelle, le mucose e i linfonodi. Si possono verificare eruzioni cutanee simmetriche di colore rosso-rosa, comunemente sul tronco e agli arti. l'eruzione può diventare maculopapulare o pustolosa. Può avere forma piatta, larga, di colore biancastro, simile a verruche, lesioni note come latum condilomi. Tutte queste lesioni ospitano i batteri infettivi. Altri sintomi possono includere febbre, mal di gola, malessere generale, astenia, perdita di capelli e mal di testa. Rare manifestazioni comprendono anche epatite, disfunzioni renali, artrite, periostite, neurite ottica, uveite e cheratite interstiziale. I sintomi acuti di solito si risolvono dopo tre-sei settimane. Tuttavia, nel circa il 25% dei casi si può presentare una ricorrenza dei sintomi secondari. Molte persone che si presentano con sifilide secondaria (40-85% delle donne, 20-65% degli uomini) non riportano il sifiloma classico della sifilide primaria. Sifilide latente La sifilide latente è definita quando si ha la prova sierologica dell'infezione ma non sono presenti i sintomi della malattia. È inoltre descritta sia come precoce (meno di 1 anno dopo la sifilide secondaria) o tardiva (più di 1 anno dopo la sifilide secondaria). Il Regno Unito usa un cut-off di due anni per la sifilide latente precoce e tardiva. La sifilide latente precoce può avere una ricaduta dei sintomi. La sifilide latente tardiva è asintomatica e meno contagiosa. Sifilide terziaria La sifilide terziaria si può verificare da tre a a 15 anni dopo l'infezione iniziale e può essere divisa in tre forme diverse: la sifilide gommosa (15%), la neurosifilide tardiva (6,5%), e la sifilide cardiovascolare (10%) Senza trattamento, un terzo delle persone infette sviluppano la malattia terziaria. Le persone affette da sifilide terziaria non sono contagiose. Sifilide gommose si verifica di solito da uno a 46 anni dopo l'infezione iniziale, con una media di 15 anni. Questo stadio è caratterizzato dalla formazione di granulomi gommosi cronici di variabili dimensioni. Essi, in genere, colpiscono la cute, le ossa e il fegato ma possono presentarsi ovunque. Neurosifilide - Tabe dorsale La neurosifilide si riferisce ad un'infezione che coinvolge il sistema nervoso centrale. La neurosifilide precoce può presentasi velocemente, asintomatica, in forma di meningite sifilitica o in ritardo come la sifilide meningovascolare che comporta a paresi, perdita di equilibrio e dolori agli arti inferiori. La neurosifilide tardiva si verifica in genere da quattro a 25 anni dopo l'infezione iniziale, nelle forme di gomme luetiche, tabe dorsale, paralisi progressiva, sclerosi combinata luetica, oppure nella forma congenita. La sifilide cardiovascolare si verifica di solito 10-30 anni dopo l'infezione iniziale. La complicanza più comune è l'aortite sifilitica che può portare a formazione di aneurismi dell'aorta. Sifilide congenita La sifilide congenita si può verificare durante la gravidanza o durante il parto. Due terzi dei bambini nascono senza sintomi. I sintomi più comuni che poi si svilupperanno nel corso degli anni di vita comprendono: epatosplenomegalia (70%), rash (70%), febbre (40%), neurosifilide (20%) e polmonite (20%). Se non trattata, la sifilide congenita può portare a deformazioni del naso, alla presenza del segno di Higoumenakis, allo stinco sciabola, alla articolazione di Clutton e ad altre patologie. Diagnosi La sifilide è una malattia difficile da diagnosticare clinicamente. La conferma viene sia attraverso analisi del sangue o grazie al diretto controllo visivo usando la microscopia. Gli esami del sangue sono più comunemente utilizzati, in quanto sono più facili da eseguire. Vari test diagnostici sono a disposizione del medico di base e dello specialista, che così è in grado di distinguere tra le successive fasi della malattia. Esami del sangue Gli esami del sangue sono divisi in test non treponemici e treponemici. i test non treponemici sono stati utilizzati inizialmente e comprendono il Venereal Disease Research Laboratory test (VDRL). Tuttavia, poiché questi test portano a volte a falsi positivi è necessaria una conferma con un test treponemico, come il Treponema pallidum Haemoagglutination Assay (TPHA) o il Fluorescent-Treponemal-Antibody Absorption test (FTA-ABS). I falsi positivi sul test non treponemico possono verificarsi con alcune infezioni virali come la varicella e il morbillo come pure con la presenza di linfoma, di tubercolosi, della malaria, di endocardite, di malattie del tessuto connettivo e per la gravidanza. I test per gli anticorpi treponemici diventano positivi generalmente 2-5 settimane dopo l'infezione iniziale. La neurosifilide viene diagnosticata con la ricerca di un alto numero di leucociti (prevalentemente linfociti) e livelli di proteine nel liquido cerebrospinale nel quadro di una infezione da sifilide nota. Ormai abbandonato vi è anche la reazione di Wassermann, come test diagnostico. Prova diretta La microscopia a campo scuro del liquido sieroso proveniente da un'ulcera può essere utilizzato per fare una diagnosi immediata. Tuttavia, gli ospedali non sempre possiedono attrezzature e personale in grado di effettuare questo test che deve essere effettuato entro 10 minuti dall'acquisizione del campione. La sensibilità è stata segnalata per essere di quasi l'80% e quindi può essere utilizzata solo per confermare una diagnosi. Due altri test che possono essere effettuate su un campione del sifiloma, il test di immunofluorescenza e la reazione a catena della polimerasi (PCR) che ricerca la presenza di geni specifici della sifilide. Questi test non sono time-sensitive, in quanto non necessitano di batteri che vivano per fare la diagnosi. Terapia Infezioni precoci La prima scelta di trattamento per la sifilide semplice rimane una singola dose di penicillina G per via intramuscolare o una singola dose di azitromicina per via orale. La [[doxiciclina] e la tetraciclina sono scelte alternative. Tuttavia, non possono essere usate nelle donne in gravidanza. La resistenza agli antibiotici hanno portato allo sviluppo di un certo numero di agenti, compresi i macrolidi, clindamicina, e rifampicina. Il ceftriaxone, apparetenente alla terza generazione di antibiotici cefalosporine, risulta più efficace come trattamento in sostituzione alla penicillina, specialmente nelle forme che hanno superato la barriera emato-encefalica e hanno localizzazione nel sistema nervoso centrale. La terapia della sifilide è comunque altamente specialistica (dermatologia, infettivologia, neurologia, medicina interna), visto che si ha il rischio di gravi reazioni infiammatorie come la reazione di Herxheimer. Infezioni tardive Agli affetti dalla neurosifilide, a causa della scarsa penetrazione della penicillina G nel sistema nervoso centrale, vengono somministrati forti dosi di penicillina per via endovenosa per un minimo di 10 giorni. Se una persona è allergica, il ceftriaxone può essere usato come desensibilizzante. Altre presentazioni tardive possono essere trattate con la somministrazione per via intramuscolare di penicillina G per tre settimane. Reazione di Jarisch-Herxheimer Uno degli effetti collaterali del trattamento è la reazione di Jarisch-Herxheimer. Essa inizia spesso entro un'ora e dura per 24 ore, con sintomi di febbre, dolori muscolari, cefalea e tachicardia. E' causata dalle citochine rilasciate dal sistema immunitario in risposta alle lipoproteine rilasciate a loro volta dalla rottura dei batteri della sifilide. Prevenzione Fino al 2011, non esiste un vaccino efficace per la prevenzione dalla malattia. L'astinenza da contatto fisico intimo con una persona infetta è efficace nel ridurre la trasmissione della sifilide, così come l'uso corretto del preservativo in lattice. L'uso del preservativo, tuttavia, non elimina completamente il rischio. "How can syphilis be prevented?". Centers for Disease Control and Prevention (CDC). La sifilide congenita nei neonati può essere prevenuta dalle madri durante la gravidanza, grazie allo screening precoce e il trattamento di coloro che sono infetti. La United States Preventive Services Task Force (USPSTF) consiglia lo screening universale di tutte le donne incinte, mentre l'Organizzazione mondiale della sanità la raccomanda a tutte le donne che si sottopongono alla loro prima visita prenatale e di nuovo nel terzo trimestre. Se risultano positive, si raccomanda il trattamento anche dei loro partner. La sifilide congenita, tuttavia, è ancora comune nei paesi in via di sviluppo, in quanto molte donne non ricevono cure prenatali o dove lo screening non è incluso in esse. Nei paesi sviluppati, le madri che fanno uso di droghe e alcol sono più inclini ad avere la malattia, in quanto con meno probabilità si sottoporranno alle cure durante la gravidanza. Una serie di misure per aumentare l'accesso ai test appaiono efficaci nel ridurre i tassi di sifilide congenita nei paesi a basso e medio reddito. La sifilide è una malattia soggetta a denuncia in molti paesi, tra cui il Canada , l'Unione europea e gli Stati Uniti. Questo significa che gli operatori sanitari sono tenuti a informare le autorità di sanità pubblica nel caso si venga a conoscenza di un infetto, Il Centro di Controllo delle Malattie e della Prevenzione raccomanda a tutti gli uomini sessualmente attivi che hanno rapporti sessuali con altri uomini di effettuare il test almeno una volta all'anno. Note Immagini della Sifilide An_introduction_to_dermatology_(1905)_syphilis_(secondary).jpg|"Roseole" tipiche della sifilide secondaria (molto contagiosa) 800px-2ndsyphil1.jpg|Flemmoni di sifilide secondaria alla schiena papule-sifilide-mani.jpg|Papule, roseole ed erosioni causate dalla sifilide alle mani... gomma_sifilitica-al-naso.jpg|Lesione a "gomma sifilitica", tipica della sifilide terziaria, spesso non dolente... lesioni-sifilitiche-1.jpg|Vari tipi di lesione sifilitica Immagini della Sifilide su Internet * http://www.ildermatologorisponde.it/sifilide_secondaria.html * http://www.albanesi.it/Salute/Sifilide.htm * http://www.my-personaltrainer.it/sifilide.html * http://www.intelligenzasessualmentetrasmissibile.org/immaginicampagna/slide.html Test rapidi per la sifilide * https://www.stdrapidtestkits.com/blog/how-to-test-for-syphilis-fast/ Bibliografia * Antonio Del Sorbo, Pompeo Donofrio, Maria Teresa La Forza, Atlante di Dermatologia Genitale, Edizioni Dermo, 2001. * Alfonso Panuccio, L'infezione luetica. Infezioni sessualmente trasmissibili, Esadia, Roche. * Mario Pippione e Onorio Carlesimo Dermatologia e Venereologia,, Edizioni Minerva Medica, 1998, ISBN 88-7711-304-9. * Eugenia Tognotti, L'altra faccia di Venere. La sifilide in Italia dalla prima età moderna all'avvento dell'Aids - Presentazione di Giorgio Cosmacini, Franco Angeli Editore, Milano 2006. *Teodoro Pennacchia, Storia della sifilide, Giardini, Pisa 1961 * Parascandola, John. Sex, Sin, and Science: A History of Syphilis in America (Praeger, 2008) 195 pp. ISBN 978-0-275-99430-3 * Shmaefsky, Brian, Hilary Babcock and David L. Heymann. Syphilis (Deadly Diseases & Epidemics) (2009) * Stein, Claudia. Negotiating the French Pox in Early Modern Germany (2009) Voci correlate * AIDS * Donovanosi * Gonorrea * Herpes * Malattia sessualmente trasmissibile (in inglese S.T.D.) * Treponema endemicum * Tricomonasi vaginale * Ulcera molle Altri progetti Collegamenti esterni * Campagna informativa contro le Malattie Sessualmente trasmesse promossa da Progetto IST Onlus * MST - Sifilide: sintomi e trattamento *MSD Italia: Malattie a trasmissione sessuale, Sifilide * Informazioni sulla la sifilide *Le FAQ: Malattie Sessualmente Trasmissibili, Sifilide *Pubblicazione Roche *Immagini Per vedere le immagini è necessario scrivere la parola syphilis nello spazio di diagnosi. *Storia della sifilide Categoria:Malattie infettive batteriche Categoria:Malattie sessualmente trasmissibili